Figure of speech
A '''figure of speech was a word or phrase or other form of expression used to convey meaning or heighten effects by comparing or identifying one thing with another that had a meaning familiar to someone else. Certain figures of speech may differ significantly from the literal meaning of the words involved; a way to express intricate and culturally-sensitive statements. Euphemisms covered a broad array of figures of speech; as did colorful metaphors, which might be used to express emotion. ( ) The most common types of figures of speech were comparisons, which consisted primarily of metaphors and similes. In 2364, Beata apologized for referring to men in their society as belonging to the women after William T. Riker told her men were not objects one could own. ( ) In 2372, The Doctor explained his use of the word "our" to describe Samantha Wildman and Greskrendtregk's newborn baby Naomi Wildman, saying it was a figure of speech to technically ascribe part ownership of the child to himself, seeing as he helped deliver her. ( ) Other figures of speech Merism A merism was the combination of words used to refer to an entirety of a subject, often given as an expression. ;"Back and forth" * ; ; , , ; , ; ;"Beck and call" * ; ; ;" " ;"Cat and mouse" ;"Here and there" * ; , , ; ; ; ;"Hide and seek" ;"High and low" * ;"Hook, line, and sinker" * ; ;"Ladies and gentlemen" * ; , , ; , , ; , , , , , , , , ; , , , ;"Ladies and gentlemen, and all androgynous creatures" * ;"Ladies and gentlemen, and invited transgendered species" * ;"Lock, stock, and barrel" * ;"Now and again" * ; ; ;"Now and then" * , et al. ;"Rock and roll" ;"To and fro" * ; ;"Trial and error" * ;"Ups and downs" * Metonym A metonym was a type of metaphor, that rather than drawing a similarity between two things, drew contiguity (direct contact) between two things. ;"Bed" In terms of "to share a bed" with someone for ual purposes. ( , , , ) ;"Brass" ;"China" In terms of "fine china", a type of porcelain dishware originating from China. ( ) ;"Ears" To give full attention to something. * Gillian Taylor told James T. Kirk that "I'm all ears", when he offered to tell her the truth behind his intentions with George and Gracie. ( ) * When William T. Riker wished to ask Kazago a question, the Ferengi responded, "As you Humans say, "I'm all ears."" ( ) * Further... ; ; ;"Gun" As in a hired gun. ( ) ;"Hand" To offer help, as in "to give someone a hand." * , etc. ;"Houston" A city in Texas on Earth that was used to refer to NASA's Mission Control Center. ( ) ;"New blood" * ;"Pint" When used in context, a term to describe an alcoholic beverage that was often served in a pint-sized . ;"Sweat" Hard work ( ; ; ) ;"Tongue" A language or dialect. ( ; ; ) ;"Washington" When used in context, a reference the United States government, which was located in Washington, DC. ( ; ; ) ;"Watergate" Appendices Background information According to the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, DS9 is often referred to as the black sheep of the Star Trek family for a variety of reasons, chiefly the stark contrast in setting (a space station as opposed to a starship) and rich plot development (as opposed to self-contained episodes, cf. alien of the week). Several episode titles are based on various figures of speech and sayings: * ** * ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** External links * ** de:Liste von Redewendungen Category:Linguistics Category:Literary devices